Auction house
The old building has its own charisma. A slave opens the door for you and you are amazed to see so many artefacts from all known and unknown places of the world. You can purchase various special items here. The offer of objects is renewed regularly. The auction house is one of the main buildings of Rome that acts as the central Hub for buying non-standard equipment including some of the most valuable items that you can't find in the market, the weapon/armor smith, potion shop or the general goods merchant. The items you can see on the auction are dependent on the player's level. Layout The Auction building is split into two different parts that each offer particular items. The main building is restricted known as Gladiator Necessities and non-rare to rare items. They include consumables (food & potions), usables (reinforcements), armors and weapons. The second portion of the building is known as Mercenary Necessities, where equipment specialized for certain classes are found yet highly priced. The building excludes consumables but still offers weapons, shields, chest armors, helmets, gloves, shoes, rings and amulets of extraordinary quality. Specialized equipment for certain roles are also sold here for the player or the player's mercenary team which can substantially boost efficiency for each individual fighter and the team as whole which makes this building very necessary for your mercenary team to have, hence the name "Mercenary Necessities". Paying system There are two ways to buy equipment from the auctions. Any player willingly can use a combination of gold and gems to bypass the "bidding" process. Without using gems the two buildings will not directly sell the equipment displayed. The base values of the items are shown and players must bid on the items within a set time limit. When a bid is placed the gold is permanently lost with there being no limit to the amount of gold you can bid. The value of the highest bid along with the owners name and the amount of time left to bid will be displayed. When you are out bid there are no refunds. Timing Items on the auction can only be bid on (unless bought immediately using rubies) for a set amount of time, before the auction is reset and the items get replaced with new ones. The total auction time is random for each session and is not shown in the game. However, a note on the estimated remaining time is shown. The values are "Very Long", "Long", "Medium", "Short" and "Very Short". For every auction, the value at the beginning sets to either "Very Long" or "Long" then gradually changes to the smaller values as time passes, until the auction reaches the end and is reset. Most players take note of the estimated remaining time and try to place their bids with proper timing (i.e. as late as possible, but before the auction ends), so to increase the chances of a successful bid. These are the times for each label. Their addition is required to estimate the total time: An estimated duration is: Note *The best way to ensure you discourage people to out bid you is to try and bid a few hundred sums of gold over the base value of the equipment, causing the item to loose appeal. *Before the the update in 2010, the winning bidder was listed under the item that was on auction, this of course would result in players spamming those who outbid them and made them loose gold. After multiple tickets were placed to report this problem, Gameforge responded by keeping the winning bidder's identity a secret. Category:City Category:Rome Buildings